


Never Really Over

by Lia_Petros



Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien detection device, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor-centric, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Stubborn Idiots to Friends to Lovers, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: It's past three in the morning when a thought appears on her mind and Lena sits up on her bed, eyes wide open. She blinks once, twice, evidently confused over her line of thought.“What the fuck was wrong with my alien detection device?!”—Based on this Tumblr post: https://inimitabler.tumblr.com/post/189252368352
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532
Comments: 37
Kudos: 242





	Never Really Over

**Author's Note:**

> I did some minor editing, mostly concerning grammar and wording.

1:02 am

Lex coming back from the dead is-- well, it is _hell_. But so is finding it out that all her achievements as L-Corp CEO have turned to dust because of the Crisis. 

The fact that L-Corp no longer exists, that all her good doings were erased from the fabric of History and now she works side by side — or something like that — with her brother at _Luthor_ corp makes her blood boils hard. This new Earth (so-called Earth-Prime) seemed to be some type of high level, well-thought torturing scenario, at least for Lena.

It has been an awful experience since the moment she woke up with Lex alive at her penthouse — and it keeps getting worse and worse; she doesn’t know how much she can handle it without having an alcohol poisoning episode. For Lena, the problem is not only Lex coming back from the dead, the real problem is that a lot of things have changed in this new Earth, but her memories remain the same, which means her heart still breaks at the thought of one Kara Danvers.

It also means still having trouble to sleep. Sleeping was never simple for Lena due to her schedule, but since her fallout with her so-called best friend, the woman has been experiencing trouble-sleep almost every night — something it hasn’t changed now that they all are in a new Earth.

No, almost every night her dreams become nightmares to the point is better to be sleep-deprived than else because Lena knows that sleeping doesn’t mean getting a night of deserved rest. Not anymore.

So, _yes_ , she is Hell, with capital H.

* * *

2:17 am.

Lena is done; with herself, with this turn of events.

Yes, getting no sleep at all means the young Luthor has more time than she has bargained for to think about oh so many things, like the unnerving new truth that she has to pretend she supports Supergirl since Luthorcorp (yikes) owes the DEO.

Her brother must be getting off on that, that sadistic, psychotic bastard.

It seems to her that every little detail was arranged to unbalance her — and Supergirl, but who cares about how the Girl of Steel is being affected with all these changes?

(Lena does _not_ think about how the blonde had lost her planet once more with the unfortunate addition to losing her home _twice_ in less the twenty-four hours. It wouldn’t do her any good to humanize the hero, not when--

Hating Supergirl is plain easy.

Simpler, even. So, Lena doesn’t dwell over any Kara Danvers-related — or whatever her last name is — facts and thoughts.)

* * *

2:39 am

The tossing-and-turning on her bed is getting ridiculous — and annoying. 

It has been almost two weeks since she woke up in Earth-Prime, and, okay, it takes a little adjustment but why ( _oh why_ ) can’t she have at least one night of sleep without her mind bombarding her with intrusive thoughts?

At late night — nights like this, specifically —, Lena misses her friend. She used to text Kara and her sweet, kind friend would send her a puppy video or something of the sorts because Kara Danvers knew best; the reporter knew all Lena needed at the moment was a distraction, even though the young woman had some many thoughts in her mind, waiting to be released in a jabber.

Lena _misses_ Kara.

She thinks it’s unfair since their entire friendship was built on lies.

Her head aches a little and the woman knows the meaning of this bothersome pain — the young Luthor needs to sleep, her body now demands it.

However, her mind doesn’t allow her body to rest.

* * *

3:07 am

She is close.

Lena _was_ close.

The woman could feel it the weight of her tiredness on her eyelids, but of course her brain decided to remember something out of the blue.

The thought appears on her mind and Lena sits up on her bed, eyes wide open. She blinks once, twice, evidently confused over her line of thought.

“What the fuck was wrong with my alien detection device?!”

Her sleep left her for that, yes.

“I can’t believe I--”

A whoosh. 

“I broke, sorry.”

She screams, and next thing Lena knows, she’s on the floor after jumping out of her bed; the proof the Universe hates her guts is the pain in her knees hitting hard than any kidnapper has ever hit her in her head before.

(Why couldn’t her somnolence hit her with that much strength too?)

“How did-- why are you-- wait, wait, what, you _broke?!_ ”

If Kara winces in guilt, Lena misses as she slowly gets up from the floor.

“Do you know how much money I--”

“I’m really sorry, Lena, I didn’t mean to, I panicked--

“--spend on that particular project?!” once the Luthor is up, and quite indignantly hiding her newest addition to the hall of pain, she looks at Supergirl. Seeing the woman in her bedroom caught Lena off guard; the fact that Kara came here flying while dressed as a simple civilian is weird.

(Flashes of her best friend flying with her to land at the DEO make way to Lena’s mind; however, the raven-haired woman doesn’t allow the tiniest spark to reach her heart — she also remembers Kara Danvers denying in a mocking voice that they were flying together.)

Instead of letting the blonde in — although Supergirl is already in somehow —, Lena steels herself, crossing her arms.

“What are you doing here and how did you get in? My house has--”

“The highest surveillance tech one very rich CEO can have? I know, but that was on our Earth, Earth thirty-eight,” she pinches her nose, “here your house doesn’t have half of those security devices. Also, here we work together, so you don’t need a reason to--”

“I know that.”

“--have security protocol against, well, me.”

Kara shrugs and-- the woman looks small, which is weird. Also weird is seeing Kara Danvers, ever so lovely and adoringly awkward, with her blonde hair down and no glasses. 

The hardest thing for Lena is reconciling that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one and the same. How did she miss that when sometimes it was painfully obvious? Maybe one of the reasons to take so long at forgiving her best friend is the fact that Lena allowed herself to be so oblivious to the truth.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?”

Having this conversation in her bedroom feels odd as she never dared to show her whole house to her best friend. Lena sees the hypocrisy of it, but she thinks the reasons for hiding some parts of herself are different.

(Also, as a traumatized child, Lena doesn’t know one hundred percent who she is.

With Kara, though, the woman felt she had the perfect window of opportunity to find out who she was without subduing to anyone’s pressure and expectations.

Hell.

Lena was already in Hell without Kara in her life.

Perhaps it hurts so badly because she has lost the one person who indulged her on her path of self-discovery.)

She raises a brow at a fidgeting Kara and lets out a deep breath; she is tired.

Finding out the worse way that her best friend has been lying to her made the young Luthor more bitter than she imagined she would be. She had been tricked and lied to, but nothing has ever felt like this before, and Lena dares to think she knows precisely what kryptonite feels — from what Kar-- _Supergirl_ has told her once upon a time.

It hurts like hell.

So, she sighs. 

“What do you want?”

The way Kara looks up to her makes her skin burn with a familiarity that makes Lena sick. Whatever the blonde is thinking or feeling, the raven-haired picks up with almost perfection; Kara is not here to fight or to excuse herself (again). No, the Luthor doesn’t know the motivation behind her former best friend surprise late-night visit but she knows what has _not_ driven the blonde here.

Right before her eyes — that no longer holds the weight of physical exhaustion — Lena sees the Kryptonian change her demeanor and her posture. In a matter of seconds, Kara’s body language shows the confidence of someone who has a goal to achieve and will not give up under any circumstances or whatsoever. It’s achingly and strangely endearing seeing Kara Danvers holding the empowered stance of Supergirl without the suit or the arms on her hips.

It makes Lena’s heart soar inside her. 

“To give you that,” Kara says walking towards Lena who doesn’t move even though she would like to take this talk to her living room, thank you very much. She holds her breath when her brain recognizes what the blonde offers to her.

The alien detection device.

But how--

“I-- how did you--” she stares the hero, dumbfound. “I was just thinking about it now and you appear with it-- how did you know?!”

And after what felt the longest time to the two of them, Lena really _saw_ Kara — and with reverence and admiration Kara thought she would never see on her best friend’s eyes but there it was.

(The realization made the blonde smile softly.)

“I, uh, it’s not related to your thoughts or anything invasive like that, I just, hm, I, I have been thinking a lot lately about, uh, about, well, about _us_ ,” the woman’s choice of words makes both of them look away with their cheeks showing an adorable shade of pink, “and where did all go wrong--”

It’s stronger than Lena — her hurt, her pain.

“Oh, I know _where_ all went wrong, Super--”

“--please, let me finish! I--! I know I can’t undo the past, that I can’t rewrite our story and bend it to my will, not without losing something dear to me. I-- Barry taught me this much, but, but--! But I can do better now in the present, with you--”

“You are hindering, Kara.”

“--because I know where and when I did wrong, where and when I wronged you! I know now and, and I know nothing can mend my mistakes, at least not right away, but I miss my best friend so much, so I-- I have to try to--”

Kara just, shuts up, out of the blue, leaving a very much confused Lena Luthor to try and understand what is actually happening.

Her brain is slow enough to take time to make it out of the blonde’s words and actions. Kara gets even closer — and Lena’s breath gets hitched on her throat as they never got this physically close before — and presses her right thumb on the device biometric reader. Two seconds later, it beeps and displays a red color.

“I’m an alien.”

Lena knits her brows together. “I _know_ that since my brother--”

“--no, don’t you get it?! The _device_ detected my alienness.”

It takes more time than Lena will admit — oh the downsides of being very sleep-deprived — but as soon something clicks inside her, it blossoms on her; if it was up exclusively to Kara, she would have told Lena about being an alien way back then.

What also blossoms on her is that maybe (just maybe, like wishful thinking) there is still a chance for them.

She takes a deep breath in order to feel brave enough to not ruin this with her hurt and pain the given opportunity. 

“To how many people you have told you’re Supergirl?”

Lena might be going crazy by letting Kara Danvers get the smallest breach back to her life. She can blame her lacking-of-sleep brain on that tomorrow in case she regrets her decisions, but she doesn’t think she will — regret it, that is.

Once upon a time, she let Supergirl in again although they had fought over kryptonite and Sam (and Reign). Yes, for almost four years Supergirl and Kara Danvers had been different living beings but now that Lena knows the truth, why not? Why not let Kara in once more just to be sure?

She also knows she needs Kara more than she needs Lex or launching Non-Nocere. Deep down Lena knows that all her choices were made because she lacked her moral compass — Kara Danvers. 

If anyone asks, the woman will blame her decision and her timid smile on the blonde reporter that grinned brightly at Lena once she understood why the Luthor asked her about how many people Kara have told her Super-secret.

And in the end, whoever Lena is, she is incapable of staying away from Kara Danvers, her bubbly, sunny and clumsy friend. Maybe the distance only made everything worse; perhaps the blonde was slightly right when she said Lena should have come to her after knowing by Lex about Kara’s secret identity. 

Not that it matters now.

Lena doesn’t think about a future where she and Kara are friends again, but it lessens her aching heart thinking about a day when they are able to stand side by side without the unsaid words weighting on them.

And seeing Kara’s smile growing while she prepares herself to answer Lena’s question makes the young Luthor thinks that it’s not over — it was never really over.

The same way that alien detection was never really broken, apparently. 

And that is an oddly _comforting_ thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Inspiration kicked in once more and I wrote something about the alien detection device this time. I realize that Lena's point of view is easy for me? Why that is I don't know but okay. Also, I don't know how to right a crack-fic, it seems. But alas, I hope you enjoy the reading! 
> 
> I have some (a few) prompts to write but my ask at Tumblr is open to suggestions! Holler at me on https://liapretos.tumblr.com/
> 
> By the way, the title was inspired on the newest (?) Katy Perry song Never Really Over, which is a very Supercorp song to me.


End file.
